Lost
by Clairvoyant Altair
Summary: He fell into darkness, she was the "light" that guided him through. But now, all is lost. Yamino/OC An entry for Floric1434's MMTFC


Azunyan97 : CIAOSSU~! Thanks for taking your time to click this amateur-ish one-shot! Disclaimer if may please~!

Hikaru : Azunyan97 does not own the Inazuma Eleven characters involved. She only owns the story plot, me, and the lousy driver.

Azunyna97 : Enjoy! ^^

Hikaru : Review~!

Azunyan97 & Hikaru : THANK YOU~!

* * *

><p>A group of kids were playing soccer in the neighborhood park. Laughter and cries of happiness were heard throughout the park.<p>

A lonesome bench located near the field, a young man situated himself on it. He to o was the same as the bench, alone. His distinctive spiky grey hair stood out among the other people. His eyes were covered by a pair of black shade, matching his black hoodie.

The man let out a sigh as he stared off to 'God-who-knows-what'. He then felt a pair of familiar hands wrapping themselves around his neck as usual.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" He didn't even take a glance at the figure that was hugging from behind.

"….," A young female, in her early 20's held a sad face. Her black orbs began to water as the tiny droplet of salty tears fell onto the male's cheek. "…Yami-…. Kageto…," She spoke her voice was hoarse.

"… I'm sorry..," she choked out. More tears began to fall from her face.

"Don't burden yourself with guilt. It was my own mistake, and I received the consequences. I do miss seeing your face. Your smile…. Your eyes…. I still have my hands to hold you with," Yamino said, a small smile crept onto his face.

Yes, Yamino Kageto was blind. His sight was now blinded by pure darkness, just like his name Yamino.

Old memories began to play in his head as if was a film, set to re-play was once more.

* * *

><p><strong>~YAMINO'S POV~<strong>

_~6 months ago~_

_I was a scientist, working on a latest project. _

_It was all normal until the laboratory exploded due to a gas leak. I managed to survive the blast, but lady luck was not on my side that faithful day. The rack from the other room collapse and it hit the glass plane window that I standing. The glass shuttered, the shards were flying everywhere and some of them were falling straight at me._

'_Am I going to die?' _

_A single thought ran through my head again and again. The next thing was a blur, accompanied by unexplainable pain._

_(Insert ambulance siren here)_

_Am I dead?_

"…_. Yami… chi… Yami….chi…..," a familiar voice rang through my ears. I felt a sting of pain, but had no idea where it was. My whole body was aching. I can feel some kind of fabric covering my eyes. Why was it there?_

_Who's calling me?_

"_Yami-chi! Just hang on, okay. It's going to be fine!" a female with raven hair was walking along beside me._

_Where am I?_

"… _Hikaru… Where?" my voice was hoarse, I can feel it through my throat. _

"_You're at the hospital. Thank God a passerby saw the explosion and called the ambulance right away," Hikaru stated, worry hinted in her voice. Pulling the fabric that was on top of my eyes, I tried to open them._

_Immediately I felt all the pain concentrated on that specific place, my eyes._

"_YAMI-CHI! DON'T PUSH YOURSELF! Your eyes… they-they, got hit by the shards. There was so much blood I-I-I, I had to do something. Don't force them open… You'll just hurt yourself more… we're almost there. Hang on. I'll be here. Always," her soft fingers intertwined with my coarse ones. I could feel the heat from them, it was warm and pleasant. _

_I felt the stretcher that I was on, pushed into the Emergency Room._

'I'll wait for you… I promise'

* * *

><p><em>After hours and hours of agonizing pain, I was in one of the normal hospital rooms.<em>

_Knock._

"_Come in," I turned my head. My eyes were bandaged, so I couldn't tell who is was at first but..._

"_Yami-chi, how are feeling now?" I could her voice, followed by a male voice. _

"_Mr. Yamino, I have good news and bad news," it was the doctor's. _

_I felt a pair of hands grasping onto my own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. I responded with my own._

"_I have managed to get the shards out of your eyes but….," the doctor trailed off._

"_But?" I was now curious, and anxious by his statement._

"_The injuries from the shards were serious plus the impact some of them were deep enough to damage the optic nerves and occipital lobe of the brain, thus causing total ….blindness," he stated.(A/n: …. I'm just guessing)_

_My heart skipped a beat. _

_I'm blind? _

_I felt myself began to shake a bit, my palms were sweating and so was my forehead. I was thinking on giving up on life and wish why didn't I die back then._

_Hikaru's grip tightened themselves around my hands. One of her hands made its way at the side my cheek making me turn to face her. _

"_Yamino, don't give up now. You can still live your life to the fullest! There are more stuff that you still haven't experience in life yet, don't you want to feel it?" Hikaru said._

"_I promise Yami-chi. I'll be there at your side. Always and forever," her voice full of reassurance._

_As if magic, her words gave me hope and a purpose for me to live._

* * *

><p>Hikaru was always there beside me.<p>

She gave me full support in my studies as well as my work.

My whole life began to change.

I felt that there was nothing impossible in life, because my life was filled with "Radiance".

She managed to restore my spirits back.

I will strive and promise to not disappoint her, ever!

The important thing was, hopefully that her twin accepted me.

It's was a huge relief that her twin accepted me for who I am and as a normal person. Not as a handicapped man.

**~END POV~**

* * *

><p>~At a small café~<p>

"Hmmm, 15 minutes more…," Hikaru mumbled to herself. She was currently in the staff lounge for her lunch break. For the third time, she checked the time on her blue mobile phone. It had 2 stars-shaped charms and 1 one heart charm attached phone straps, hanging for the top corner. A blue one with the kanji "Radiance" on it, while the other was black with a kanji "Shadow" on it.

"Done! Wow, Hikaru~! You look so beautiful!" her best friend, Kino Aki complimented her as she helped Hikaru trying her wedding gown.

"Yamino's a lucky guy!" Otonashi Haruna said giving her a thumbs up.

Twirling a bit, examining the said fabric she's wearing, 'If only Yami-chi could see me in this gown,' she thought.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

'Oh crap! I'm late! Yami-chi must have waited for me for ages!' Hikaru rushed, making her way towards the park that Yamino was waiting.

'Red light. Better hurry!' she panted and sped her running.

"Come on…" she across the road.

A red Porsche was speeding right on the exact same street that she was on. Apparently the driving was too busy talking to his girlfriend to notice Hikaru.

"!" Hikaru let out a silent gasp as the vehicle headed towards her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna be there in a few minutes!" the driver talked through the mobile phone. He finally turned ahead to notice a young woman running right in front. The driver tried to stop the car, but…..

PONG!

* * *

><p>~At the park~<p>

"I…. love….you…," she continued, hugging the said man tighter. Her pale features were covered by her raven colored bangs.

Yamino now felt that something was off. Never once the female called him by his first name, even though it's been more than 6 years of dating plus they were going to be married soon, that never happened before. It was either "Yami-chi!" or "Yamino"; this, this sudden act caught him off guard.

His hands now found themselves on the sides of pale cheeks, "Don't cry. I never liked it when you cry," he comforted her.

"What's wrong? You can tell me…," Yamino ushered her tell speak again.

Her tears couldn't stop flowing from her eyes, as parts of her body were transforming into tiny baby-blue colored butterfly. As more of began to fade, she took one final look at him. Her hand took his, putting something onto Yamino's hand before closing it again.

"Goodbye…..and take care….. Kageto….I mean Yami-chi," after one last joke, Hikaru finally disappeared.

Endou Mamoru, ran towards the same park in search of the grey haired male. When he finally found the male, he froze mid-step.

Endou couldn't believe his eyes. He saw what seemed to be the soul of his friend that recently died 10 minutes ago, hugging the male. Hikaru gave him a reassuring smile to him, and faded off. He finally understood want she meant and watches Yamino from afar.

* * *

><p>Yamino put on a smile but it mostly turned into a frown.<p>

Grasping tightly onto the last gift he received from her. He used his other hand to feel the object. He was shocked to find that it the phone strap that he gave it to her for her birthday a few years ago.

A single tear fell onto the single blue star, with the kanji "radiance" carved on it. In the middle stood the single heart that was always located in between the two charms.

"I love you too, my radiance," he managed to choke out and continued on crying.

Crying for had he lost his,

Shoulder to cry on,

The person that he trusted the most,

The one that always made him smile,

The one that gave him support,

But above all, he lost his "Light",

His "Radiance".

* * *

><p>Hikaru : B*TCH YOU MADE ME DIE!<p>

Azunyna97 : Jya~! *runs off somewhere*


End file.
